Love Is Blind
by astia morichan
Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku mengalami hal itu. Walaupun disakiti oleh Kyuhyun berulang kali, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar ketika Ia kembali padaku. Aku hanya ingin selalu bersama dengannya selamanya. KyuMin Yaoi DLDR! Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Is Blind

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst/?

Disclamair : KyuMin belong each other

Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku mengalami hal itu. Walaupun disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar ketika Ia kembali padaku

Warning: **TYPO, OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, ABAL, YAOI, BL, DLL**

Pair : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

a/n: FF yang terinspirasi ketika lagi galau akut

_**Happy Reading**_

_**EnJOY**_

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Cinta itu buta. Itu yang semua orang bilang. Dan sepertinya aku mengalami hal tentang cinta yang buta padanya- Cho Kyuhyun. Namja tampan yang di gilai yeoja, atau pun namja di manapun. Mungkin aku salah satu orang yang paling beruntung, karna aku bisa memiliki Kyuhyun.

Aku pikir membuat cerita cinta dengan Kyuhyun akan membuatku selalu bahagia. Tapi nyatanya, aku salah. Aku salah berpikir tentang itu. Kalian tau? Terkadang Kyuhyun selalu membuatku sakit hati. Ah- tidak, mungkin sering menyakitiku tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Bahkan aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah benar Kyuhyun itu mencintainya? Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang mencintainya sepihak, sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Seperti saat ini.

Aku duduk mematung, berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah dinginnya setelah apa yang Ia ucapakan beberapa detik yang lalu, sehingga membuatku seperti ini.

"Ming, sebaiknya kita putus saja"

Rasanya aku ingin terjun kejurang saat itu juga, ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Putus? Semudah itu Ia mengatakan hal itu. Hubungan kami padahal sudah terjalin hampir 2 tahun. Dan di akhir cerita cinta ini, Kyuhyun memutuskanku.

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku. Mata foxyku menatap mata obsidiannya dalam. Seolah mencari tahu bahwa itu hanya lah sebuah lelucon yang Ia buat. Tapi nyatanya tidak, yang aku lihat mata obsidian yang selalu bisa menghipnotisku itu tidak berbohong padaku.

Lidahku kelu, aku tak bisa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Rasanya sakit. Sungguh ini benar-benar menyakitkan! Rasanya aku sudah tak tahan untuk menangis di depan Kyuhyun. Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku sudah tumpah membasahi pipiku.

"Hiks,, Waeyo,, Kyu?" Aku bertanya dengan sedikit terisak. Walaupun suaraku pelan, aku yakin Kyuhyun mendengarku.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin putus denganmu Ming" Kyuhyun berkata dengan datar. Namja tampan itu, kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ming" Dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ku sediri di Cafe itu. Kyuhyun pergi tanpa menoleh kepadaku yang tengah menangis meraung-raung memanggilnya agar kembali padaku.

.

.

Kini aku sudah berada di kamar ku. Eunhyuk yang merupakan sahabat terbaikku, membawaku kembali ke apartement ku. Tentu saja, namja pemilik gummy smile itu melihatku tengah menangis di Cafe dan Ia mengantarku pulang.

Aku merebahkan diriku di tempat tidur. Rasanya ini masih terasa sakit. Walaupun Kyuhyun sering menyakitiku, dan kami selalu bertengkar hanya dengan sebuah hal sepele- ah tidak hal yang memang sangat sulit dimaafkan. Tapi Ia tak pernah mengucapkan kata putus padaku.

"Apakah Ia kembali kepada selingkuhannya?" Aku bergumam kecil, ketika mengingat bahwa memang Kyuhyun pernah menduakanku.

Sedih? Tentu saja itu menyakitkan mengetahui orang yang kita cintai bermain di belakang kita. Haha, aku bodoh kan? Setelah mengetahui Kyuhyun selingkuh. Aku sama sekali tak marah. Aku terus mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan. Berulang kali Kyuhyun meminta maaf padaku atas tindakannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, memaafkan Kyuhyun. Agar namja itu tidak meninggalkanku. Kalian mungkin akan menganggapku bodoh karna dengan mudah menerima Kyuhyun kembali. Aku sudah mengatakannya kan. Cinta itu buta!

Walaupun Kyuhyun selalu menyakitiku, tapi aku selalu menerimanya karna aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan bukan?

**Dreett Drettt**

Ponselku berdering. Aku segera mengeceknya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

_**Min-ah, aku akan ke apartementmu, sebentar lagi aku sampai.**_

_**Tunggu aku di sana. Arrachi?**_

_**Kim Ryeowook**_

Pesan dari Ryeowook membuatku tersenyum. Mungkin Eunhyuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada Ryeowook untuk menemaniku yang tengah terpuruk akan kesedihan ini. Eunhyuk memang tak bisa menemaniku setelah mengantarku pulang. Ia harus tetap bekerja jika tak ingin di pecat dari kerja sambilannya.

Sambil menunggu Ryeowook datang, aku memainkan handphoneku. Entahlah, tanganku bergerak memencet tombol galery. Di folder itu semua isinya adalah fotoku bersama dengan Kyuhyun ketika kami masih bersama. Aku terpaku menatap foto dimana Kyuhyun tengah mencium pipi ku, dan aku tersenyum bahagia disana. Aku mengingat momen itu!

"_**Kyuhyun-ah?" Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam, kini aku sudah berada dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.**_

"_**Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku lembut, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.**_

"_**Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu. Aku takut jika kau meninggalkanku. Jangan tinggalkan aku ne?" Aku menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Aku benar-benar takut jika suatu saat Kyuhyun akan meninggalkanku. Itu akan membuatku sulit untuk hidup tanpanya.**_

"_**Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ming. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu sebelum kau yang meninggalkanku duluan" Aku tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu.**_

"_**Kau tahu? Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Aku berjinjit pelan untuk menggapai bibirnya. Yah- aku mencium bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membalas ciumanku hingga aku lupa dunia akibat ciuman hangatnya pada bibirku.**_

Aku tersenyum miris ketika mengingat momen itu. Mana janjimu Kyu? Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi nyatanya, kau meninggalkanku tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas!

Aku kembali menangis meraung-raung di kamarku. Mungkin kali ini mataku sudah bengkak, karna sedari tadi menangis.

**TeT**

Suara pintu apartement ku yang berhasil di buka terdengar. Membuatku menoleh ke arah pintu, dan melihat sosok Kim Ryeowook yang tengah menghampiriku dengan menatapku penuh rasa khawatir. Tentu saja Ryeowook sudah mengetahui password apartementku. Dia orang ketiga yang mengetahui password apartementku selain Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

**Grep**

Ryeowook menerjangku setelah jaraknya denganku sudah dekat. Ia langsung memelukku erat. Namja manis itu kini menangis.

"Min ah, gwaenchana?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil terus memelukku. Kali ini, aku menangis dalam pelukan Ryeowook untuk pertama kali. Aku yang selalu terlihat kuat oleh semua orang, kini hancur hanya karna seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memutuskanku.

"Hikss,, Wookie-ah,, I-Ini,, Hikss,, sakitthh, hatiku sakit Wookie-ah. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. A-Aku tak bisa tanpanya" Aku semakin memeluk Ryeowook erat, menumpahkan semua beban pikiranku padanya. Ini sakit! Dan aku perlu seseorang untuk membagi semua rasa sakitku.

"Aku tahu Min. Kau harus kuat ne" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Kini Ryeowook mengusap airmataku penuh sayang.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau menangis kau terlihat jelek, Min" Ryeowook mencubit pipiku gemas. Hingga kini membuatku tersenyum karna tingkahnya.

"Kau harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Kau harus bisa melupakannya. Dia sangat bodoh meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Aku pastikan, Cho Kyuhyun akan aku hajar ketika bertemu dengannya" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya seolah Ia bisa menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku akan mencoba melupkannya. Walaupun mungkin butuh waktu yang lama" Aku mengusap air mataku, dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Itu baru Lee Sungmin yang ku kenal. Kajja, lebih baik kita makan dan menonton acara BBC kesukaan kita" Ryeowook tersenyum padaku sambil menunjukkan kantung kresek yang berisi makanan ringan padaku. Aku membalas senyum, dan berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun dengan cara ini. Ryeowook benar, aku harus melupakan Kyuhyun. Aku harus membuktikan padanya, bahwa aku bisa tanpanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook untuk menonton film horor terbaru di bioskop. Kini aku dan Ryeowook tengah menunggu Eunhyuk yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya di Cafe Starbucks.

"Hyukie lama sekali" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, sambil mengaduk kopi manis yang Ia pesan.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimataku.

Sambil menunggu Eunhyuk yang belum datang. Aku mengedarkan mataku ke depan jalan raya. Melihat orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan mobil yang melintas. Sampai padangan mataku terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Ia Cho Kyuhyun yang tengah menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajah tampannya. Demi apapun aku sangat merindukan senyum menawannya, yang selalu Ia berikan padaku. Tidak pada orang lain, seperti yeoja yang tengah di gandeng.

Tanpa aku sadari, air mataku sudah membasahi pipiku. Ryeowook yang melihatku menangis, langsung menoleh ke arah yang sedari tadi aku pandangi.

"Min-ah, kajja. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sendiri" Ryeowook menggenggam tanganku, dan menarikku pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

_**Rasa sakitku kini terasa lagi. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Apa Kyuhyun memutuskanku karna yeoja itu. Apa yeoja itu lebih baik dariku? Siapa yeoja itu? **_

**T.B.C**

Mind to review?

Lagi galau nih :'( jadi buat cerita ini.

Bentar lagi kann puasa jadi gak mungkin kalo aku lanjut FF rate M. Jd aku buat FF ini. Ini gak akan panjang2 kok chapternya Cuma dikit kayanya :"(

Astia_Morichan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Love Is Blind

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst/?

Disclamair : KyuMin belong each other

Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku mengalami hal itu. Walaupun disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar ketika Ia kembali padaku

Warning: **TYPO, OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, ABAL, YAOI, BL, DLL**

Pair : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

a/n: FF yang terinspirasi ketika lagi galau akut

_**Happy Reading**_

_**EnJOY**_

.

.

.

_**Terlihat seorang namja tampan berambut brunete kecoklatan itu tengah bertumpu dengan lututnya di hadapan seorang namja manis yang kini tengah mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin.**_

"_**Sungmin-ah, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal atas perbuatanku. Aku mohon maafkan aku" Namja tampan itu- Kyuhyun terduduk, matanya terpejam penuh penyesalan.**_

_**Sementara Sungmin, tengah tersenyum miris mengetahui kenyataan bahwa namja yang sangat Ia cintai tengah menduakannya dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai sahabatnya itu mengkhianatinya bersama Kyuhyun. Jika bisa, rasanya Sungmin berharap bahwa Tuhan mencabut semua rasa sakit ini.**_

"_**Tak apa Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sesungguhnya, namja manis ini menahan tangis yang ingin Ia keluarkan.**_

"_**Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku janji tak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Aku mohon Ming, maafkan aku" Ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan terduduk penuh rasa bersalah.**_

"_**Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kyu" Sungmin ikut bertumpu dengan lututnya. Tangannya menggapai wajah Kyuhyun dan menangkup pipi namja tampannya. Hingga kini mata foxynya bertatapan langsung dengan obsdian milik Kyuhyun.**_

_**Jujur saja, Sungmin sudah sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Rasanya, Ia sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya.**_

"_**Maafkan aku" Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang sudah membasahi pipi chubby Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar menyesal Ming"**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu? Ini sakit sekali. Hikss,," Sungmin terisak pelan. Sungguh Ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini.**_

"_**Aku akan melakukan apapun supaya kau memaafkanku, tapi kau jangan meninggalkanku Ming" Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan mungil sungmin. Dikecupnya pelan punggung tangan Sungmin. Berharap namja manis yang Ia sayangi ini berhenti menangis.**_

"_**Benarkah?" Sungmin mengusap air matanya pelan. Ia menatap mata obsidian Kyuhyun dalam. Ia benar-benar berharap Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya kali ini.**_

"_**Tentu saja, apapun itu Ming"Kyuhyun kembali mengusap pipi ku penuh kasih sayang**_

"_**Jangan mengulanginya lagi, dan jangan pernah menyakitiku seperti ini, Kyu"**_

.

.

.

Kini Sungmin tengah melamun di tengah-tengah orang yang berisik, berteriak ketakutan. Setelah Ryeowook menariknya agar tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyuruh Eunhyuk langsung datang di depan bioskop. Dan sekarang berakhirlah seperti ini. Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Eunhyuk menonton film horor yang direkomendasikan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sangat memperhatikan adegan yang menakutkan itu. Sementara Sungmin, hanya diam. Pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat momen kebersamaannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi menikmati film itu, sementara kepalanya hanya memikirkan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun.

'_Kyuhyun-ah, seandainya bisa aku tak akan mencintaimu sedalam ini. Cinta yang kau berikan menyakitkan Kyuhyun-ah'_

"Min, lihat itu menakutkan sekali,, Kyaaa" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berteriak ketakutan melihat sosok hantu yang menakutkan di layar bioskop itu.

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya bergumam pelan, dan mencoba menikmati film itu. Sampai akhirnya, Ia bisa sedikit melupakan Kyuhyun dan ikut berteriak bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Kenapa aku harus merindukan Sungmin saat ini? Rasanya aku benar-benar merindukan bunny-ku sekarang. Apa aku harus menyusulnya ke bioskop, dan berbicara padanya? Tapi Apa dia mau berbicara padaku setelah aku menyakitinya seminggu yang lalu? Ah-sepertinya Sungmin enggan untuk bertemu denganku.

Jujur saja, aku tak pernah menyangka jika melepaskan Sungmin akan membuatku kembali merindukan sosoknya yang selalu ada untukku. Apa aku harus memintanya untuk kembali padaku?

Sepertinya Ya! aku harus memintanya untuk kembali dalam pelukanku. Semoga saja Sungmin dapat menerimaku kembali. Walaupun aku tahu sepertinya itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tapi setidaknya aku harus mencobanya bukan? Sungmin masih sangat mencintaiku! Aku yakin itu!

Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan bioskop yang Sungmin kunjungi bersama sahabatnya yang baru aku ketahui. Kalian menanyakan yeoja yang tadi bersamaku? Tenang saja, dia sudah pulang duluan ketika aku melihat sosok Sungmin di hadapanku, dan aku berniat segera mengikuti Sungmin.

.

.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling, berharap menemukan Sungmin di pintu keluar bioskop ini. Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu disini hanya demi Sungmin! Ini semua demi Sungmin!

Akhirnya, setelah satu jam lebih menunggu di pintu keluar. Aku dapat melihat sosok Sungmin yang tengah tertawa bersama kedua sahabatnya. Tawa manis Sungmin yang membuat sudut bibirku ikut tertarik menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapanku. Tanpa aku sadari kakiku melangkah untuk menghampirinya. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaanku, bahkan ketika jarakku dengannya hampir satu meter lagi darinya Sungmin tak menyadarinya. Mungkin Sungmin memang tak akan menyadari keberadaanku- Tidak sampai namja berperawakan lebih kecil dari Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya Ia mengetahui tentangku dari Sungmin. Sungmin yang menyadari temannya- Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya ikut terdiam di tempat bersama Eunhyuk dan mulai mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook yang menatapku.

Aku melihat Sungmin membelalakan matanya kaget ketika melihatku. Sungmin menatapku penuh kerinduan. Aku benar-benar merindukannya sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya erat dan aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi sampai kapanpun!

"Hai, Sungmin-ah" Aku menyapanya. Entahlah aku menyapanya tanpa senyum tersungging diwajahku. Aku tak mau Sungmin mengetahui bahwa aku merindukannya. Ah- harga diriku benar-benar tinggi saat ini.

Sungmin masih tetap terdiam, menatapku. Begitu juga dengan kedua temannya yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak menyukaiku!

"Apa kabar?" Aku mencoba menanyakan kabarnya, masih dengan suara yang dingin. Entahlah kenapa bisa aku seperti ini. Aku hanya kesal melihat Sungmin yang tengah di gandeng oleh namja berambut merah itu.

"Baik" Akhirnya Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat. Aku tahu Sungmin, masih marah padaku. Wajar jika Ia mendinginkanku seperti ini. Aku meninggalkannya tanpa sebuah alasan bukan? Aku tau aku sangat kejam padanya.

"Jangan mengganggunya. Dia namjachinguku" Suara dari namja berambut merah itu- Lee HyukJae. Membuat mataku terbelalak. Apa katanya? Sungmin sekarang kekasih namja berambut merah itu.

Ah- aku tak percaya pada ucapan namja sialan itu. Sungmin tak akan mungkin melupakanku secepat itu. Perlu diketahui oleh semua orang di dunia ini. Bahwa Sungmin sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun!

"Bisakah kita bicara. Hanya berdua saja" Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sungmin, aku segera menarik tangannya untuk mengikutiku dan meninggalkan kedua temannya itu. Dapat aku dengar teriakan namja berambut merah yang mengaku pacar Sungmin itu mengumpat padaku dengan kencang.

.

.

.

Aku membawa Sungmin kesebuah cafe. Kini kami terduduk diam dengan secangkir buble tea yang tadi aku pesan. Yah- Sungmin sangat menyukai buble tea.

Suasana kami kini terasa canggung. Sejak aku menarik Sungmin ke cafe ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak berbicara. Walaupun ketika aku menarik tangannya, Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkaraman tanganku.

"Apa kau bahagia tanpaku?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja. Rasanya kesal ketika mendengar penuturan dari namja berambut merah itu.

"Tidak. Kau tahu, Kyu? Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau bukan milikku lagi" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan datar. Tatapannya kosong. Rasanya aku sangat bersalah telah membuat Sungmin seperti ini.

"Ck, aku tak percaya pada ucapanmu. Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia sekarang karna sudah mendapatkan penggantiku? Aku yakin kau bahagia tanpaku Lee Sungmin! Tak ada yang bisa mengekangmu sekarang" Entah setan darimana, aku mengucapkan hal seperti itu pada Sungmin. Rasa cemburuku pada namja itu membuatku melampiaskan kemarahanku pada Sungmin.

"Kau percaya Eunhyuk namjachinguku?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya" Aku kembali menatap Sungmin dalam. Jujur, aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa kali ini, _aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku cemburu melihatnya dengan namja lain! Dan ingin Ia kembali padaku saat ini juga!_

"Terserah padamu, yang jelas aku masih mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, aku merindukanmu sangat" Sungmin menatapku sendu. Matanya sarat akan kerinduannya padaku. Aku tahu sekarang Ia tengah menahan tangisnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menjawab _' Aku juga masih mencintaimu Sungmin dan aku sangat merindukanmu'_

Tapi sepertinya egoku terlalu besar.

"Lupakan aku. Aku tidak bisa selalu bersamamu Lee Sungmin!" Aku menatap Sungmin tajam, sehingga membuat Sungmin menunduk enggan melihatku. Ingin rasanya aku merobek mulutku sendiri saat ini!

"Ba-Baik, aku akan melupakanmu Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya setelah mengucapkan hal yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Kini Ia meninggalkanku sendiri! Bisakah aku mengulang waktu dan berkata bahwa aku masih sangat mencintainya?!

T.B.C

Mind To Review?

Makasih buat yang udah review fanfict abal-abal buat aku. Mwah :*

Mau sad ending apa Happy ending chingudeul?

Tenang aja, aku bakal buat Kyuhyun nyesel kok :'( Hikss :'(

Astia Morichan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Love Is Blind

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst/?

Disclamair : KyuMin belong each other

Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku mengalami hal itu. Walaupun disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar ketika Ia kembali padaku

Warning: **TYPO, OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, ABAL, YAOI, BL, DLDR**

Pair : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

a/n: _**Cerita ini sebagian adalah cerita pribadi gue. Jadi kalau gak suka. Harap jangan baca cinta udah gue warning nih :***_

**Blod sama Italic itu Flashback**

_**Happy Reading**_

_**EnJOY**_

.

.

.

Seorang namja berparas manis itu, kini tengah berbaring di ranjangnya. Namja itu- Lee Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin rasanya ingin menghancurkan seluruh isi apartementnya saat ini.

"Lihat saja kau Cho! Aku pastikan kau menyesal sudah memutuskanku! Dan aku akan mencari pengganti yang lebih baik darimu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menggigit bantal yang sedari tadi Ia peluk.

"Ishh,, menyebalkan. Ah- Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Hyukie untuk pura-pura menjadi namjaku saja... Ta-Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Hyukie kan uke seperti, dan jika si Ikan Donghae itu tau aku pasti akan di cincangnya. Lagi pula Hyukkie terlihat seperti seme hanya saat kemarin saja" Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, mengingat bahwa kemarin Eunhyuk yang terlihat seperti seme dengan pakaian yang terlihat cocok di tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan rambut merah Eunhyuk yang membuat namja itu terlihat tampan. Tentu saja, Mungkin saat itu Eunhyuk kesal. Jadi namja pemilik gummy smile itu berinisiatif untuk mengaku sebagai pacar Sungmin. Tidak mungkin kan jika Ryeowook yang berparas imut mengaku sebagai seme Sungmin?

"Mungkin, aku harus menerima cinta Siwon yah?" Sungmin kembali berfikir mengingat tentang Choi Siwon. Namja tinggi yang berparas tampan itu, sebulan yang lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Bahkan sampai sekarang Siwon masih saja mengejarnya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin sudah putus dari Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, namja tampan itu hari ini tak sempat ikut bersamanya untuk menonton Film itu, karna harus menjemput Eomma nya yang baru pulang dari Italia.

"Tapi aku tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Siwon. Dia teman baikku" Sungmin kembali melayangkan pikirannya kepada Siwon yang suka menolongnya ketika ada kesulitan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menceritakan semuanya. Siapa tahu, Siwon akan membantuku" Sungmin segera mengambil I-phone putihnya dan mulai mengetik sebuah pesan.

_**To : Siwon**_

_**Siwon-ah, bisakah besok kita bertemu?**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Beberapa detik setelah pesan itu terkirim, akhirnya ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Dibukanya pesan itu dengan cepat.

_**From: Siwon**_

_**Tentu saja Minnie-ya. Dimana kita harus bertemu hm?**_

Sungmin tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Siwon. Ia pun kembali mengetik pesan untuk namja berlesung pipi itu.

_**To : Siwon**_

_**Bagaimana jika bertemu di Kona Beans jam satu siang?**_

_**Aku menunggumu nanti disana^^**_

_**Lee Sungmin**_

Dan hanya selang lima detik, balasan pesan dari Siwon sudah membuat ponsel Sungmin kembali bergetar.

_**From: Siwon**_

_**Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti Miinie-ku ^^**_

Sungmin kembali tersenyum melihat balasan pesan Siwon. Semoga saja Siwon dapat membantunya nanti.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku kesal. Sangat teramat kesal dengan mulutku yang terlalu kasar ini pada Sungmin. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu pada Sungmin. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuh diriku saat ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, waktuku mungkin hanya sebentar lagi juga kan?

Aku membanting semua benda yang ada di kamarku dengan kesal. Sehingga membuat suara yang keras benda berjatuhan. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Demi apapun, aku kesal dan benci pada diriku yang egois ini. Ya Tuhan, mungkin lebih baik kau segera mencabut nyawaku saja dari pada aku tak dapat memiliki kembali Sungmin.

**Brakk**

Tanpa aku sadari, pintu kamarku di buka paksa. Terlihat Ahra-Nuna menatapku kaget. Ah ya- aku belum menceritakan siapa Ahra Nuna. Dia adalah Nuna ku satu-satunya. Dia juga yeoja yang dilihat Sungmin hari ini. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa Ahra Nuna. Karena Nunaku baru saja pulang dari Amerika setelah mengetahui kondisiku dari Eomma. Well, Mungkin Sungmin salah sangka, mengira bahwa Ahra Nuna adalah pacarku. Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengetahui siapa Ahra-Nuna.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Ahra Nuna mendekati. Ia duduk di sampingku. Menatapku penuh kekhwatiran. Mungkinkah aku harus menceritakannya pada Ahra Nuna tentang kebodohanku?

"Apa ini tentang Lee Sungmin itu?" Ahra Nuna kembali bertanya, membuatku menatapnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Rasanya aku ingin menangis mengetahui nasib burukku saat ini.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Aku tak mau dia sedih ketika mengetahui penyakitku, Nuna. Aku tak mau membuatnya menangis. Tapi rasanya aku seperti akan kehilangan nyawaku setelah melepaskannya. Nuna, aku benar-benar mencintainya" Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Hidupku miris sekali bukan? Di vonis sebuah penyakit sialan yang membuatku harus selalu check up ke Rumah Sakit. Gara-gara penyakit sialan ini aku harus meninggalkan Sungmin. Aku pikir dengan meninggalkan Sungmin, akan membuatku baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali!

"Kyuhyun-ah, seharusnya kau tak meninggalkannya seperti itu. Jika Ia mencintaimu, Ia akan menerima mu apa adanya walaupun kau sakit Kyu. Kau menyakitinya"

"Aku tahu, Nuna. Aku tahu. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh aku menyesal"

"Lebih baik kau meminta maaf padanya. Ceritakan semuanya"

"Tidak Nuna. Aku tak ingin Sungmin mengetahui tentang penyakitku Nuna" Aku menggeleng cepat, mendengar saran Nunaku. Aku benar-benar tak ingin Sungmin mengetahui penyakitku.

"Well, mungkin lebih baik kau meminta maaf padanya. Jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama Kyuhyun-ah atau dirimu akan lebih menyesal dari ini" Ahra Nuna berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri di kamarku yang sekarang telihat seperti kapal pecah.

Mungkin Ahra Nuna benar. Aku memang harus meminta maaf pada Sungmin, dan memintanya kembali padaku. Kali ini aku tak boleh menjadi egois dan mementingkan harga diriku. Cintaku pada Sungmin lebih penting dari semua ego yang aku punya. Aku hanya bisa berharap supaya Tuhan membantuku kali ini. Dan dengan baik hati membuat Sungmin kembali padaku. Apapun caranya!

Besok aku harus bertemu dengan Sungmin, dan benar-benar meminta maaf padanya. Aku harap Sungmin bisa memaafkanku.

.

.

.

Esok hari datang begitu cepat. Hari ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku akan ke apartementnya hari ini. Seharusnya siang ini adalah jadwalku untuk melakukan check up di rumah sakit. Tapi aku lebih ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin kali ini.

Aku kini sudah sampai di Apartement Sungmin. Aku berniat untuk memarkirkan mobil sport merah kesayanganku ini. Tapi mata obsidianku terpaku menatap sosok Sungmin yang kini sudah naik sebuah taksi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera mengikuti Sungmin dengan mobilku yang mengekor di belakang taksi yang Sungmin tumpangi.

Mobil itu kini terhenti di sebuah Cafe yang sudah terkenal di Korea - Kona Beans. Terlihat Sungmin turun dari mobilnya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak berubah. Ia selalu terlihat mempesona kemanapun Ia pergi.

Aku baru saja berniat melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobilku. Tapi pandanganku terpaku melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakan!

Terlihat Sungmin yang sudah terduduk di cafe itu bersama seorang namja yang aku kenal- Choi Siwon! Aku memukul setir mobil ku. Aku kesal melihat Sungmin bersama Siwon. Sungmin kini tengah tersenyum bersama namja itu. Sungminnya bersama Siwon yang aku tahu bahwa namja itu selalu mengejar-ngejar Sungmin. Bahkan sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin.

'_**Apa kali ini aku benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk membuat Sungmin kembali pada ku? Apakah aku tak dapat memilki Sungmin kembali?'**_

Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja, aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak! Walaupun Sungmin sudah mempunyai penggantiku tapi aku akan tetap membuatnya bersamaku kembali. Aku akan membuat Sungmin menjadi milikku kembali!

.

.

Sudah dua jam aku menunggu Sungmin di dalam mobilkku. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan untuk hatiku. Ah- rasanya aku ingin pergi saja. Sungguh aku ingin pergi menjauh agar tak usah melihat Sungmin bersama namja lain. Tapi aku ingin bersama Sungmin sampai kapan pun.

Kini terlihat Sungmin sudah berdiri dari duduknya di iikuti dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil Honda hitam milik Siwon. Aku dengan cepat menyalakan mesin mobilku dan mulai mengikuti arah mobil Siwon dari belakang. Sepertinya kali ini aku terlihat seperti seorang stalker.

Mobil itu kini sampai di Apartement Sungmin. Sungmin turun dari mobil Siwon. Ia tersenyum pada Siwon dan aku yakin Siwon membalas senyum manis Sungmin. Kini mobil Honda hitam itu mulai melaju meninggalkan Apartement Sungmin. Terlihat Sungmin masih melambaikan tangannya menunggu Siwon agar hilang dari pandangannya.

Aku tersenyum melihat Siwon sudah pergi dari kawasan Apartement Sungmin. Dengan cepat aku turun dari mobilku. Dan mulai mendekati Sungmin.

**Grep**

Aku menggenggam tangan Sungmin, ketika namja manis itu akan masuk ke dalam Apartementnya. Tapi sepertinya keinginannya itu tidak terkabul karna aku sudah mencegahnya. Hingga Ia berbalik dan menatapku kaget.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sungmin-ah"

**T.B.C**

**Mind To Review? ^^**

_**Nih gue mau jawab pertanyaan haters tercinta :* **_

_**Di cerita ini Kyuhyun bukan penjahat kelamin. Ya elah, gue ngeri lu bilang Kyuhyun penjahat kelamin di sini. Apanya yang penjahat kelamin cinta? Disini Kyuhyun gak akan khianatin Sungmin dua kali. di chap ini udah diceritain siapa yeoja itu.**_

_**Kedua. Sungmin bukan pengemis cinta. Gue kan bilang cinta itu buta sayang. Di saat cinta datang lo gak bisa milih apa yang lo mau walaupun lo terasa sakit. Cinta itu manis tapi disaat yang sama juga nyakitin.**_

_**Well, jadi mending buat yang gak suka cerita gue yah jangan baca, apa susahnya? Ini FF GENRE NYA KAN HURT YAH OTOMATIS KAYA GINI CERITANYA. Idup lu di bawa ribet dah. Udah tau kagak suka tapi maksain baca -_- idup itu bawa enJOY cinta :* Mwah :***_

_**Oh iya gue ingetin nih JANGAN PANGGIL GUE AUTHOR. KARNA GUE GAK LAYAK DI PANGGIL AUTHOR ^^ **_

**Special thanks : Cho Adah Joyers, LiveLoveKyumin,, reiasia95, zen liu,, dewikaa, abilhikmah, gyumin4ever, rahma lau 137, fitri, sissy, 5351, All Guest ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Love Is Blind

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt, Angst/?

Disclamair : KyuMin belong each other

Summary: Cinta itu buta, dan aku mengalami hal itu. Walaupun disakiti oleh Kyuhyun, tanganku selalu terbuka lebar ketika Ia kembali padaku

Warning: **TYPO, OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, ABAL, YAOI, BL, DLDR**

Pair : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

a/n: _**Cerita ini sebagian adalah cerita pribadi gue. Jadi kalau gak suka. Harap jangan baca cinta udah gue warning nih :***_

**Blod sama Italic itu Flashback**

_**Happy Reading**_

_**EnJOY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin kini tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Sesuai janjinya, Ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon disini. Namja manis itu kini menatap Siwon yang duduk di sebrangnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa hm? Aku akan mentraktirmu" Siwon memamerkan senyum tampannya. Sungmin tersenyum pada Siwon yang memang selalu perhatian padanya.

"Ehmm, Bubble tea dan kentang ?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya lucu, berharap Siwon mengabulkan permintaannya itu.

"Baiklah" Siwon mencubit hidung Sungmin gemas. Tangan namja tampan itu terangkat sedikit, menandakan bahwa Ia akan memesan sesuatu. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang Butler datang dan menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sang Buttler bertanya sopan di penuhi dengan senyum anggunnya.

"Ya, aku pesan dua buble tea dua kentang goreng. Hmm.. Kibum-Sii?" Ucap Siwon setelah menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat nametag yang tertera di pakain sang buttler itu.

Sang buttler hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk, sambil menulis pesanan Siwon di note kecilnya.

"Ada pesanan lain?" Kibum kembali bertanya menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian

"Untuk saat ini itu saja"Ucap Siwon kembali tersenyum menatap Kibum. Sang buttler manis itu hanya tersenyum sambil membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Sungmin.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Min?" Siwon menatap Sungmin intens sambil memangkukan dagunya degan kedua tangannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menatap mata kelam milik namja tinggi itu.

"Kyuhyun"

"Apa namja itu menyakitimu lagi, Min?"Nada suara Siwon kini terdengar marah ketika nama namja itu disebutkan oleh Sungmin.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, bisakah kau membantuku?" Sungmin menatap Siwon penuh harap. Sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan dari Siwon.

"Tentu, apapun untukmu Min. Aku pasti akan membantumu" Tangan Siwon terulur dan mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas. Sungmin hanya meregut kesal saat menyadari rambutnya sudah acak-acakan. Sementara Siwon hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang kesal.

Kegiatan mereka terhenti ketika seorang buttler manis itu datang lagi ke meja mereka, membawa senampan makanan yang sudah di pesan. Sang buttler bernama Kibum itu kembali memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia kemudian menyimpan makanan yang sudah di pesan Sungmin dan Siwon ke meja mereka.

"Silahkan menikmati" Kibum kembali tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat

"Terimakasih" Ucap Sungmin membalas senyum Kibum. Sang Buttler hanya membalas senyum Sungmin dan kembali tersenyum pada Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Namja itu manis" gumam Siwon pelan, tetapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

"kau menyukai Kibum?" Sungmin bertanya antusias disertai senyum manisnya.

"Eh, Tidak. Ah-Lupakan saja yang aku ucapkan Min. Ayo katakan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongmu" Tanya Siwon sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya.

Sungmin hanya mengaduk bubble tea miliknya sambil menatap Siwon.

"Bisakah kau berpura-pura menjadi namjachinguku di depan Kyuhyun?" Siwon berhenti menyesap minumannya, dan kembali menatap Sungmin intens.

"jadi namjachingumu yang asli juga tak apa Min"

"Siwon-ah, kau tahu aku tak ingin menyakitimu"Sungmin menatap Siwon penuh harap, agar namja itu mengerti kenapa Ia harus melakukan ini. "Kyuhyun bilang aku harus melupakannya, dan aku harus membuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa tanpanya dan mendapatkan penggantinya. Aku meminta bantuanmu bukan untuk memberimu harapan palsu Siwon-ah, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku sebagai temanku. Kau tahu? Kau adalah teman terbaikku yang aku punya selain Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kau juga pasti tahu aku sangat menyayangimu sebagai temanku, dan aku minta maaf padamu karna aku sejak dulu tak dapat membalas perasaanmu Siwon-ah. Kau adalah teman terbaikku, aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kita dengan adanya cinta. Aku minta maaf Siwon-ah, sungguh" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, berharap Siwon benar-benar mengerti tentang persaan dan kesulitan yang Ia alami.

Selama beberapa detik Sungmin menunduk, Siwon kini menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon yang tengah tersenyum penuh sayang padanya.

"Aku tahu Sungmin-ah. Kau hanya menyayangiku sebagai teman. Well, walaupun aku berharap lenih dari itu" Siwon terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "karna kau adalah teman terbaikku, maka aku akan membantumu Min"

Sungmin ternganga mendengar ucapan Siwon. Sungguh Ia benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya.

"Gomawo Siwon-ah. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Sungmin menggenggam erat jemari besar Siwon sambil tersenyum bahagia, tanpa menyadari tatapan menyakitkan seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka daari kejauhan.

"Cheonma Min. Jadi berapa lama aku harus berpura-pura menjadi namjamu, hm?"

"Satu minggu, hanya satu minggu saja. Bisakah?"

"Tentu saja Min" Dan Siwon kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan kembali tertawa ketika Sungmin merengut kesal padanya.

Mereka melanjutkan acara makannya dengan diselingi tawa canda yang membuat Sungmin tertawa senang mendengar gurauan yang di lontarkan Siwon. Tak terasa sudah dua jam mereka makan disini, dan juga hari sudah menunjukan sore hari. Akhirnya Siwon dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang, tentu saja Siwon harus mengatarkan Sungmin karna namja manis itu tidak membawa mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka kembali tertawa tanpa menyadari sebuah mobil sport merah mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Akhirnya dengan enggan Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya ketika Ia sudah sampai di apartement Sungmin. Namja tampan itu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Siwon. Ah- ini mengingatkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih" Sungmin keluar dari mobil Siwon dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di wajah manisnya.

"Sama-sama Min. Masuklah udara malam tak baik untukmu"Sungmin menggangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kalau begitu kau pulanglah. Sampai ketemu nanti di kampus" Sungmin mendorong tubuh besar Siwon agar masuk mobilnya. Siwon hanya terkekeh pelan, ketika Ia menyadari sudah di dalam mobilnya. Namja tampan itu mendesah pasrah dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Min" Siwon mulai menyalakan mobilnya dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin melambaikan tanggannya.

Sungmin tersenyum senang, ketika mobil honda hitam Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang yang kini tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" Sungmin bergumam pelan. Namja manis ini memutuskan untuk segera masuk apartementnya. Tapi sebelum sempat itu terjadi, sebuah jemari kekar mencengkram menggengam pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dan segera berbalik menatap orang yang berani menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu Sungmin-ah" Suara bariton yang sangat Sungmin kenal membuat Sungmin membantu. Ah- Ia benar-benar merindukan pemilik suara ini. Tapi setelah sadar siapa yang tengah berbicara padanya, Sungmin segera menatap tak suka Kyuhyun dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman namja itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" ucap Sungmin geram

"Tidak" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin dan dengan seenaknya Ia menyeret Sungmin masuk kedalam apartement milik Sungmin. Ah- Sungmin lupa mengganti password apartementnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menyeretnya masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa empuk miliknya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Sudah sana pergi dari apartementku Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak marah pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, namja tampan itu kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Membuat namja manis itu heran apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku, dan berdirilah Kyu" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, aku minta maaf. Aku gila tanpamu Ming. Aku tak bisa tanpamu Ming. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon" Kini Kyuhyun memohon pada Sungmin. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin berkali-kali. Namja tampan itu kini menangis di hadapan Sungmin sambil terus melontarkan kata maafnya. Membuat Sungmin tersentuh akan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kali ini.

"Kyu jangan seperti ini" Sungmin menghapus air mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh baru kali ini, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menangis untuknya. Sungmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya duduk bersamanya. Kyuhyun masih terus menggengam tangan Sungmin, seaakan takut jika Sungmin akan meninggalkannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku dan kembali lah padaku" Ucapan Kyuhyun kini sarat akan kepedihan ketika namja itu mengucapkannya. Kini Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Kembalilah pada ku, Ming. Aku mohon. Aku bisa mati tanpamu" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin sambil mecium puncuk kepala Sungmin penuh sayang.

Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sungguh Ia bingung sekarang. Sungmin masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun sampai saat ini, tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Tapi ini kan bukan salahnya. Ini salah Kyuhyun yang melepaskannya begitu saja tanpa sebuah alasan yang kuat untuk melepasnya.

"Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku waktu itu" Nada suara Sungmin dingin. Ia enggan membalas pelukan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Maafkan aku Ming. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu alasan itu"

**Deg**

Dan ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Pergilah jika kau tak bisa memberitahuku apa alasanmu" Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun di ruang tamu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini merasa sakit ketika Sungmin mencampakannya seperti ini.

T.B.C

Mind To Review? ^^

Gomawo untuk yang sabar nunggu kelanjutan cerita FF ini. Mungkin saya bakal hiatus nulis selama 8 bulan ke depan ;'( tapi tenang aja nanti setelah urusan real life saya udah selese, saya langsung upload semua ff saya. Well tahun ini saya harus fokus UN :'(


End file.
